pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Warrior Zez
Please use the show preview button instead of doing many small edits. It doesn't clutter up recent changes nearly as much. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 15:55, 21 July 2007 (CEST) - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 01:08, 23 July 2007 (CEST) Thanks I always wondered how to do that.--Warrior Zez 01:29, 23 July 2007 (CEST) lol comments you were able to make on my userpage. here you go with the answer: you're making yourself ridiculous. it isnt your build, this is not a competition, but a wiki, you did clearly sockpuppet, and can't accept other users'opinions (referring to others' negative votes on your build). on top of that, the build shows lack of knowledge of the game being generally very poor. changed vote to reflect that. in the future, please avoid my userpage. thanks --Morten 18:31, 25 July 2007 (CEST) No, I told my friends to rate my build, then they made an account, voted, and rated it 5-5-5. I did NOT tell them to rate it that i said rate it what u think it is. And if you guys really have a problem tell an admin to remove those votes...--Warrior Zez 18:42, 25 July 2007 (CEST) :yes, did you see that tag on top of your build. and what you just said is basically a definition of sockpuppeting, doing it through IRL friends doesnt make it better. you would vet "alone" a build that is too poor to be vetted, and this is basically what killed the old guildwiki builds section. i personally wouldn't want this to happen again. --Morten 20:04, 25 July 2007 (CEST) Alright but I'm just saying I didnt even know that telling your friends to vote on a build was bad....especially when you didnt say to vote it 5-5-5--Warrior Zez 20:47, 25 July 2007 (CEST) Talk Pages Don't wipe any user's comments on one of these, even your own. If you'd like to retract a statement you made, strike it out with . - Krowman 20:57, 25 July 2007 (CEST) Refrain Votes should either be brought to an administrator, or left on the build's talk page. Ty for your consideration. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:12, 26 July 2007 (CEST) I think you're socking I wonder why you keep making trashable(not my opinion, not only at least)builds, and you have always the same accounts with no other contributions giving good votes to them with no reason, and the rest of the wiki(well-known people who have a point) giving bad ones (with good reasons.) pfft. are these,by chance, the "usual" friends you admitted you told to vote your w/n plagued headbutt or what? you should really stop acting in such a destructive manner for this wiki.I'm definitely warning some admin about your general behaviour. --Morten 01:16, 28 July 2007 (CEST) :Morten! Please stop! Assume good faith. That is a policy here! If necessary, the votes will be removed by an admin. How do you know he is sockpuppeting? Did you run checkuser? Do you know him in real life? If you don't have any hard evidence to support him then don't bash him. At any rate, Administrators can remove votes now, and they do it liberally on bad votes, so the gwiki problem is not nearly as bad here. Again, please assume good faith. -- Nova -- ( ) 03:46, 18 August 2007 (CEST) re: my vote I gave thorough consideration to my vote and I would be glad to explain it. First off, for any serious build, the default IAS listed should be Frenzy. I was assuming you might choose to replace tiger stance with frenzy to try and better fix the build, but even then, the build would have poor synergy as there would be no way to cancel it out. Tiger stance is only a worthwhile IAS for attack spikers like assassins because their attack chain already depends on every attack hitting, and even then it's dubious. Regarding the innovation in your build, I have gone through a few Decapitate-based builds in my time voting on the wiki, and yours is very similar to several others that have come under my review. The fact that you added a conjure X to it does increase the DPS, and is a good idea, but was already listed as a variant on several of the old (now unfavored and deleted) builds. By no means take this as a letdown though; I encourage you to keep innovating. Some of the most unusual and innovative builds on the wiki are also the most successful. -Kaelor 04:39, 31 July 2007 (CEST)